Devotion or Die
by DarkMajishian69
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is one who is strict on her devotion to anything she believed it. Be it her house, her family, her friends or her morals. But what happens when these loyalties are tested? Set in 8th year. Post-war. HM/DM pairing.
1. Couches and Hogwarts

**Hi everyone. This is my first story in almost two years. Please let me know what you think about it and whether I should continue or not. Yes this will eventually be a Dramionie pairing. Please R&R. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOTLINE! **

Hermione sat patiently in her seat. The sun was starting its descent into the horizon leaving a trail of soft orange and pink hues in its wake. Tomorrow was the 1st of September, marking another beginning to a new year at Hogwarts. And this seemed to be the reason for the huddled gathering in the sitting room of Grimmauld place awaiting Professor McGonagall's' arrival. Around her, fellow war survivors and friends gathered around in the room, attempting to squish into the various plush sofas Mrs Weasley had placed around the 3 walls of the room, the 4th hosting a roaring fire pit, engulfing the room with a warm scarlet hue and dancing shadows. So blatantly Gryffindor. This room had been her favourite part of headquarters and was sure she was not alone in this. This room unlike the rest of the dreary headquarters had not remained under the original design of the Black ancestral home, much to Kreacher's annoyance. Alas the room was lined with newspaper articles of their success over Voldemort as well as photographs of the golden trio, Sirius Black, Dumbledore and other Order members both departed and present. Heck even a small crumbled photograph of Snape and Dumbledore was pinned to a corner of a wall out of respect to the loyal git, and in the centre of all the muddle lay a single photo of the original members of the order. She often would catch Neville staring at his parents photograph, no longer with sadness and longing but with pride after Harry's constant reassurance of how he had made them proud.

Hermione sighed heavily as she once again glanced around the room for a sign of relatively interesting conversation topic besides Quidditch or the latest fashion stores that had perked Ginerva Weasley's interest. Meaningless to say, Ginny was not only interested in the superficialities of the Second Wizarding World, she had proved herself to be an avid fighter and an incredibly skilled witch in the war, even saving Hermione's backside a few times. Nevertheless Mione' always liked to avoid discussions on emerging wizarding bands or the like. And this was something all her friends had come to accept after seven years of friendship. Tugging a stray curl behind her ear she adjusted her position to join in on the conversation arising between Neville and Luna with Ginny and the Patil twins trying to stifle their laughs as Luna bickered on about her fathers' latest discovery in Ireland to Neville who was intently staring at her as if every word that tumbled out of the blondes mouth was going to write the new Bible. Sniggering at her muggle reference she tried to tune in to the conversation again, only to be disappointed, she believed the conversation was something about humungous live teapots that liked to steal turnips from people's gardens, invisible to the untrained eye of course. Smoothing out her already crisp ironed jeans, she again retreated back into the soft couch.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, and a few other remaining survivors were huddled around the fire, discussing what McGonagall could possibly want.

'Maybe she's liftin' her demand that we all come back to school' Seamus optimistically added in his thick Irish accent that had apparently made numerous girls swoon to. Hermione saw Susan huff and roll her eyes at his naïve thinking.

'Maybe mate' Harry added after his sniggers subdued, obviously mocking the young Irish lad.

Seamus let out a final comment, disregarding or perhaps not even realising the mockery in Harry's tone. 'That's the spirit mate, on ya Harry' before the familiar crack wisped through the air alerting all to the apparition of their new headmistress.

'Oh lovely you are all here, there is a few things we must go through before the start of school tomorrow'. Their professors voice was kind yet stern implying that indeed that there would be whole New Year for the young war hero's. A loud groan escaped Seamus and Ron, causing a small smile to play on everyone's lips including their headmistress infamous for her no tolerance for tardiness.

Half an hour later Hermione and her friends shuffled out of the sitting room, their muscles stiff from the prolonged sitting in such a confined area. Followed by McGonagall who had a satisfied smirk plastered across her face at the evident dread of her students returning to Hogwarts. Bones and the Patil twins said their goodbyes before stepping into the floo returning to their homes.

Hermionie stretched out her arms whislt recalling the last 30 minute debrief she had underwent regarding attendance at Hogwarts for their 8th year due to previous events. She smiled to herself knowing that she will be able to put all her extra work she had put in before the start of last year, to good use. Hermione was overjoyed at the news of her entire year, well what remained of it, being able return to classes in preparation to sit for the N.E. at the end of the year along with the 7th year students. However her joy was not shared buy others besides Neville and Luna who seemed to share her ideology that the N.E. were essential in realising their future careers.

'Oh cheer up you two! Now at least we don't have to think about what we have to do with the rest of our lives!' she chortled adding a sliver of extra enthusiasm for the annoyance of Ron and amusement of herself. She was not disappointed, with Ron sending her a ridged glare as they walked towards the kitchen. Harry chuckled under his breath, beaming at the chance to return to his beloved home.

Ron however replied with haste and another groan. 'Mionie' we already KNOW what we want to do. Me and Harry want to be auror's and work for the Ministry!'

Shaking her head 'Harry and I Ronald, Harry and I'. She was again met with another glare at her use of his full name. Throwing her head back with laughter the sat down at the long table that resided in the kitchen as Mrs Weasley shuffled about in the kitchen determined to prepare their dinner by herself, with the exception of Ginny who was permanently assigned to kitchen help by her mother. The young ginger sent a pleading look to Hermione as if to say _'help me out here would you'_, and before she could offer her help to mother Weasley. Molly caught sight of Ginny's attempt to avoid kitchen duty and firmly chastised Hermione for even thinking about it.

'Don't you dare young women' pointing a stubby finger in Hermione's direction as she started to move from her seat besides Harry. 'Ginerva Weasley how many times must I tell you that you cannot keep dishing your work to others'.

'But mum!' the young girl pleaded. 'No buts, young lady now quickly peel those potatoes.. the stew is almost done' Molly continued her work shaking her head whilst scuttling about the kitchen. The Golden Trio shared a laugh at the older gingers ways and the younger gingers dislike of kitchen duty.

'Hey look on the brightside, at least all all the 8th years get to share a dorm to themselves! And we don't even have too be in classes with the annoying 7th years'

'Hey!' Ginny exclaimed from the kitchen 'I'm a 7th year!' Ron turned his back on his younger sister murmuring 'exactly' under his breath.

Harry couldn't resist smiling at his best friend anguish then remembered another regulation his headmistress had placed upon then as a condition of their return and his face fell. 'Uegh I can't believe we wont be able to choose our subjects for this year' Ron upon hearing this let out another series groans that had escaped his mouth tonight, and repeatedly begun banging his head on the wooden table.

'Potions, BLOODY POTIONS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO POTIONS!?' Catching his breath slightly 'At least the greasy slime ball wont be teach.. OUCH! MIONIE!' Ron rubbed his shoulder hissing at the stinging pain that Hermione had left from her repeated slapping to his arm. 'Alright are you Mione'?

'RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T INSULT SNAPE YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS OUR SIDE!' The teenagers head dipped in embarrassment and in shame and muffled out a small _'sorry'_. She then sat in silence allowing her two best friends to talk about quidditch and the upcoming school year. Ron was right sharing a dorm with some of her closest friends without house prejudice and segregation was going to be great.

**Sorry for the short introduction. If reviews go well, the chapters will get longer and more eventful. But until then. **

**-DarkMajishian **


	2. The Head Boy

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know **

The dining area that resided just outside the kitchen in the Black ancestral home was alive and buzzing with the chatter and bustle of Order members. Molly had insisted that Minerva stayed for supper before returning to Hogwarts for final preparations for the new semester; she did the same to all the other members insisting they celebrate such a joyous day. Few declined the plump women's request, knowing all too well the repercussion of their denial. Molly Weasley gave intimidatingly strong disapproving looks that had never failed to stir guilt into those who bore its weight. Hermione placed herself between George and Terry Boot the two had a binding sense of humour that almost rivalled Fred's. Almost. She chuckled through dinner of a hearty beef stew with a ginormous apple pie for dessert. Her favourite. However although both George and Terry humoured her as well as the rest of the table, she felt an odd sensation that Terry was paying her extra attention tonight. She didn't know whether it was his determination to stare into her eyes every time her told a new joke or his persistent brushing of his body against her side. She ruled at the later through pure logic. '_The table is small, I'm sure he didn't realise it'. _However true this may be she couldn't help feel flattered by the handsome wizards special attention to her. Ignoring the boy to her right, she moved her attention to the others sitting around the table. Harry and Ginny were huddled in the back corner edge of the table; no doubt their fingers were intertwined underneath the table. Hermione sighed and looked to her other best friend sitting across from Seamus and Dean a few seats down, Hermione pursed her lips. Their seemingly never-ending debate over which country had a better quidditch team. Ireland or England. Hermione huffed at the boys childlike quarrels, yet she knew that behind the quidditch debates housed two mature brave men each as loyal to Harry and Hogwarts as she was.

Once everyone had finished their meals, the adults exchanged pleasantries and the teenagers; more so the girls embraced each other with hugs or handshakes before dispersing back to their houses. Harry and Hermione packed their belongings from headquarters ready to apparate to the Burrow. You see, after the war Hermione found her parents living the life they had always wanted. Minus the daughter part of course. She had successfully been able to reverse the effect of her memory charm and was engulfed into her parents arms as she told them of the recent events of the wizarding world. Mione however saw the peace and happiness in their eyes, had insisted for them to remain in Australia, promising to visit whenever she could. Alas Hermione Jean Granger had then taken up residency at Grimmauld Place, this didn't bother her much as she lived with Harry but nevertheless their nights were mainly spent at the Burrow's and was to go with them to the platform tomorrow morning. Gathering her coat and the last of her belongings from her room at the headquarters she trudged down the stairs, her eyelids already beginning to become heavy with the need to sleep. Herself, Harry, Ron and McGonagall were the only ones who had remained, the rest of the Weasley's already at the Burrow's via floo or apparition. Just before the trios departure, their professor let out a small sigh.

'If only he was here to see you three all grown up' He being Dumbledore. They all bowed their heads slightly in remembrance of the old wizard. Straightening her posture the headmistress placed her teaching face on and cleared her throat slightly before continuing with a stern voice. 'He would warn you three too stay out of trouble, nor cause any' Of course they all knew it would be said with a twinkle in the old mans eyes of knowing the three's attraction to danger. Harry smiled warmly and took a final look at his home before apparating to the outskirts of the Burrow followed by an awkward goodbye from Ron then doing the same. Hermione took a while longer, running her hands across the top to the fireplace drinking in the feeling of the weathered wood underneath her fingertips, at the end of the dining area. 'So much history has taken place in this very same abode' she thought to herself. It was a wonder that it hadn't become an interest to the Ministry already but of course only few knew of its existance. The elderly witch observed her movements until the teenager had finished her circular inspection of the room. As Hermione stood in front of the elderly witch she blushed slightly realising the old with was observing her and casting her an expectant stare.

'Professor, is something the matter?'

'No, no Miss Granger, quite the opposite actually' Hermione creased her brows and waited for her to continue.

'Miss Granger as you know the honour of head girl and boy, falls upon the two students who display excellence in their school life who are also in their final year at said school. Hermione the staff and I have chosen you to be this years Head Girl, if you wish.'

'Oh professor it would be an absolute honour' the young witch gushed. It had always been her dream to be Head Girl. Minerva smiled a delicate smile knowing her choice would be not regretted. Hermione after all was, the smarted witch of this century. It was often hard to believe that she was a muggleborn.

'Miss Granger before I depart I want to stress although the chosen Head Boy and yourself have not on been on civil terms. Please try and disregard previous prejudices and make peace. He after all, suffered a great deal as well during the war'

Hermione simply nodded at her before taking one final glance at Grimmauld Place, curiosity getting the better of her she asked 'Professor who is the head boy?'

'Mr Malfoy'. And just like that her headmistress disappeared with a pop.

Hermione appeared at the Burrow in a daze. Shuffling her body through the overgrown grass she could her the distinct sound of her sneakers crunching against the sticks and dried leaves of the Earth. Emerging from the overgrown nature that surrounded the Burrow, the tall house came into view. The house was alive, with the windows all the up to the top leaking soft yellow glows.

She just couldn't believe why Malfoy was chosen as Head Boy. 'I mean really. Draco Malfoy! Son of notorious death eater Lucius Malfoy! The man responsible for hundreds of deaths as well as being right hand man to Voldemort himself! Not only this, the boy was an absolute bully!' Hermione's pace quicked mimicking her frustration. Her mind was racing with possible ways Malfoy could have manipulated the headmistress into this… this absurd lack of judgement. Her thoughts were cluttered with possible answer all seemed far to extreme and all doubted the headmistress's magical skill. She entered the Burrow, with her brows furrowed in confusion only to meet Ron briskly making his way from the kitchen, upstairs with his mouth full of whatever treats Mrs Weasley had baked for their trip to Hogwarts tomorrow.

'Took your time Mione'. We were starting to think you had gotten lost'. Hermione just stared at the boy unsure if that was what he said. After all his mouth seemed to be overflowing with some sort of chocolate cake.

'Oh please Ronald, not all of us are as daft as you and can apparate without landing ourselves in a remote desert in Egypt' Her eyes held a bemused spark as she saw Ron blush with the reminder of his mishap earlier this year and make his way to his room with a half smile on his face, and with a last shake of his head he was out of sight. Hermione followed her friend up the stairs into his room to see it already being occupied wit Ginny and Harry. The room held two beds, one for Ron and the other for Harry. Sitting on the bed closest to the door that happened to Ron's she divulged the conversation that caused her late arrival.

'MALFOY!? REALLY MCGONAGALL REALLY!? SHE MUST BE OUT OF HER SODDING MIND' Ron erupted, even going as far to standing up.

Harry had a look of contemplation before saying 'Well Mione, I think you may have forgotten that he IS second in the year school wise, not to mention he's on the quidditch team… I mean that's gotta count for something'

Ginny snickered. 'Yeah Herms that it true'

Another explosion erupted from Ron. 'HOW CAN YOU BOTH BE DEFENDING HIM! Go on Hermione tell them that they are both going mad' Clearing her throat she shook her head meekly, furious at her self that she jumped to conclusions on the younger Malfoy.

'Sorry Ron but Harry's right. Besides it wont really matter, I will just try to take most of the extra work on my self'

'Um Herms?' the younger ginger questioned. 'Doesn't the heads have to share a dorm together?'

Realisation dawned on everyone's faces as Ginny's words were true.

'TIME TO BED YOU FOUR! HONESTLY HOW ON EARTH WILL YOU ALL MANAGE TO WAKE UP BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW MORNING?' A red faced Mrs Weasley exclaimed from her position at the bottom of the stairs. Her shout seemed to echo across the house. Sighing both girls hopped of the beds and made their way to Ginny's room, which had an extra bed for Hermione. Mumbling her goodnights she told them that they would continue to discuss the tragedy on the way to school tomorrow.

Hermione Granger tucked her self into the spare bed. Teeth brushed and trunk laying next to her bed which she had apparated there earlier that morning. She drifted off into a restless slumber her thoughts remaining on the platinum blonde haired boy who she would be sharing an entire secluded dorm room with for an entire year.

'Yes, this will quite an interesting year…'

In a vacant manor young Draco Malfoy was reading, then re-reading the letter placed in his hand.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Per your acceptance to attend your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I with great pleasure inform you that you have been selected to represent the student body as Head Boy this year._

_You will be required to attend a brief meeting held on the train 30 minutes into the journey. Enclosed you will find you Head Boy badge please wear it, whenever you are required to wear your school robes. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Scrunching the letter into a tight ball, he flung the parchment piece across the room, making a quite thump as it hit the opposite wall.

'Fuck'

**Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoyed this slightly bigger chapter. Thanks!**

**-DarkMajishian**


End file.
